Can You Help Me Out With God
by zeel
Summary: The Winchesters investigate strange lightning strikes at a Catholic University. Spoilers through Late Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Help Me Out With God?**

* * *

Summary: The Winchesters investigate a series of lightning strikes at a Catholic University

Thanks to Adarachan for the amazing beta. She has insight and an eagle eye. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

The leaves whipped around the deserted quad as Jean Watson hurried back to her dorm. It looked like it might start to rain, and she didn't want to get stuck out in the storm. Besides, it was creepy on campus late at night, when no one else was around.

At the sound of footsteps, Jean turned around, but no one was there. She shook her head and reminded herself not to be silly, but clenched the cross hanging around her neck regardless. With a quick prayer, she started down the path again.

Suddenly, something other than the wind grasped her shoulder. She whirled around and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Mandy! You scared me! How'd you sneak up on me like that?"

Amanda let go of her arm without a reply.

"Are you okay? You look sick. Want me to take you to Health Services?" Jean paused, looking at her friend quizzically. "Amanda?"

Amanda blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, they were pitch black. Jean froze, unable to get any sounds out, or even breathe for that matter. She tried to step back as Amanda reached for her, but her body did not respond. She found herself looking on in horror as her classmate easily lifted her and threw her to the ground.

Jean looked up, watching the slow approach of this woman who was clearly not Mandy. The faint sound of thunder was now audible above the whistling of the wind through the trees. Clouds roiled above as the air began to cackle with electricity. Jean tried to force her body to move or her lips to pray, but her fear was too strong. Her mind was steeling itself for what was to come when a flash of lightning leaped across the quad and struck her attacker. The woman fell down, and the last thing Jean saw before she fell unconscious was a thick stream of black smoke rising to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam set the food on the table as his brother read the paper. He recognized the look on Dean's face. Dean had found a mundane news story and was trying to work some excuse to make it into a job. If Sam's experience was anything to draw on, it would be about a girl. Or girls.

Unfortunately for Sam, his brother's intuition often turned out to be right.

"I found something, Sammy. A lightning strike in North Carolina. The girl survived. No burns or anything, just a little bruised."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It's the second one within a week. And...get this-" He turned the paper toward Sam with one hand while pushing a burrito in his mouth with the other. "It's at a nursing college. A _Catholic_ nursing college."

"I mean, what does it have to do with finding the demon that holds your contract?" Sam knew that his brother was being deliberately obtuse, but he wasn't going to let Dean get away with it this time. He waited until Dean threw up his hands in exasperation.

"C'mon Sam! Nurses... co-eds... Catholic school." Sam stared at him, and Dean grabbed the paper back from him. "Could you at least _try_ to think like a dude?"

"Dean, we can't waste time chasing after girls! We've only got a few months left and we still don't even know how we're going to kill this demon once we find him."

"So, what, then? I don't get to have any fun because you're a little behind on your research?"

"You could at least let me _try_ to find a way to get you out of this." Sam tightened his jaw and looked away from his brother.

"Okay, sure, Sammy. What leads do you got on that?" Dean cupped his hand behind his ear as Sam rolled his eyes. "What? I can't hear you. What did you say? Nothing?"

"Dean..."

"Hey, if you don't have anything, then I want to check into the Catholic co-ed nurses. Consider it another dying wish," he goaded.

Sam looked back at Dean and let out a breath. "Fine. But if we get any leads on the demon, we're following them."

Dean grinned and stuffed the last of his lunch into his mouth. "That's my boy, Sammy. You won't regret this."

"I'm serious Dean. As soon as we hear anything about the demon, we have to leave. Okay?"

But Dean's mind was already occupied with images inspired by the new job. "Do you think they'll be wearing those plaid schoolgirl skirts, or nurse's uniforms?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it. Why is homeland security investigating a lightning strike?"

Sam looked over at Dean and barely managed to hold back a smirk. He had known the DHS cover was a stretch, but Dean wouldn't go for his National Weather Service idea. What was he going to tell them now? That terrorists had a lightning ray gun?

Dean caught Sam's glance, then stared sternly back at the young brunette on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can't reveal that information."

"Oh, it's just, I thought you guys were for, like, terrorist stuff."

Sam smiled at her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I don't really remember a whole lot," the girl replied, while picking at the hospital sheets. "I was at the library studying, and then I woke up in the hospital. The doctors say I have some sort of retroactive amnesia."

_Retrograde amnesia_, thought Sam, but he kept his correction to himself as he encouraged her. "So you don't remember anything at all from the strike? Even a small detail could be important."

"No, I wouldn't have even known it was lightning if Jean hadn't told me."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, Jean Watson. She saw me get hit."

Dean wrote the other woman's name down. "We'll need to get in contact with her, too. Can you tell us where to find her?"

"Yeah, she's just down the hall."

"In the hospital?" Sam asked.

"She hit her head on a rock, or something. They wanted to keep her in 'cause she was acting funny."

"Funny how?" He though they might be getting somewhere.

"Like, weird."

Sam stared at her, thinking that she might have hit her head a little too hard, as well. "What do you mean?"

"You know, strange. Like she had hit her head and was acting funny."

Dean put his pen away and closed the notebook. "Thank you for your time"

"Wait, aren't you going to give me your card in case I remember something?"

Sam fumbled for an excuse, but before he could say anything, his brother cocked his head and stated, "No." Sam managed an apologetic smile as he followed Dean out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you no one would believe Homeland Security was investigating a lightning strike," Sam hissed as soon as they had left the room.

"And she bought it hook, line, and sinker, so it looks like you were wrong again, Sammy boy." Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder. "So, what are you thinking? Demon possession, thunderbird, Ani Hyuntikwalaski, what?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, Dean. I'm thinking that she got hit by lightning and she has retrograde amnesia. Can we just talk to this other girl so we can leave?"

"Dude, just try to enjoy yourself for once."

Before Sam could respond, Dean was getting Jean Watson's room number from one of the nurses. She directed them to a room down the hallway, and they entered, flashing their badges and giving the girl the same song and dance that her friend had gotten a few minutes earlier.

"So, is this, like, some sort of terrorist thing, then?"

"We aren't authorized to give out information on ongoing investigations," Dean admonished, ignoring the pointed look from Sam. He continued on before the girl could follow up. "Now, what do you remember about the accident?"

"Oh, I don't really remember anything."

"Really?" Dean looked down at her doubtfully. "Your friend down the hall told us that you were the one who told her she was struck."

"Oh, yeah," the patient amended. "I mean, I saw it, but I don't really remember what happened. Well, I remember it, but I remember everything wrong. Like, stuff that didn't happen."

"Anything you can remember will be helpful, no matter how strange it sounds," Sam encouraged.

Jean looked up at Sam's reassuring face, and took a deep breath. "Okay, so I was walking across the quad, and then I heard Mandy behind me. So I looked around, but when I saw her, she didn't say anything and then she pushed me down. But that was probably just the lightning. I mean, I flew, like, ten feet, and she's not that strong. Besides, Mandy wouldn't do that. She's really nice. I mean, most of the girls here are nice, but she's just super nice. I don't know how to explain it. She's just really...really..."

"Nice?" Dean prompted.

"Yeah, exactly," she nodded. "Anyway, so then the lightning hit her and she started smoking, like a lot. And then I passed out. I guess I was just so scared because I thought she had died. Anyway, probably I just got knocked out by the shock and 'cause I hit my head, I made up the rest of the stuff. That's what the doctors said."

Dean and Sam looked at each other at the mention of black smoke. "Anything else that you remember about her from before the lightning strike? Anything strange?" Sam asked.

Jean glanced at the door before answering. "Okay, this is really, really weird, and you can't tell the doctors or else they'll never let me out of here." She paused, as if to get confirmation from the two men, and then continued on. "Right before the lightning, she was looking at me, and it was like her eyes were just pitch black, like, all of them, even the white part." She searched their faces. "I know it's crazy..."

Sam reassured her, "Don't worry, these types of fabricated memories are completely normal. You've been very helpful."

Dean closed his notebook. "Thank you for your time, and we'll let you know if there's anything else that we need."

They walked into the hallway, and Dean turned to his brother. "Dude, that retrograde amnesia's a bitch, what with the super human strength and black eyes and all."

"Shut up, Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Winchesters arrived on campus about half an hour later.

Dean surveyed the students and clapped his hands together. This case was looking very promising. "Okay, Sammy, why don't you start off with Mandy's room, and I'll see what I can find out from some of these girls."

"Why do you get to talk to all the hot girls while I sneak around?"

"Because I'm devilishly handsome and charming, and hot chicks love to talk to me. Don't worry. I'll let you know if any of them have sisters who are into geeks," he grinned.

Sam glared. "Okay, fine, but next time, I'm doing the interviews."

Dean watched his brother walk off, and then scoped out the area. He was about to approach a group of girls when a blond caught his eye from across the yard. Dean sucked in his breath. If he was already enjoying her body so much from this distance, he couldn't imagine what the effect would be like up close. It would be a shame to give up such a learning opportunity, so Dean quickly moved in to get a better look.

Dean flashed his badge as he introduced himself to the young woman whose body did not, in fact, disappoint him at close range.

Her eyes flicked to the badge and then scanned him from head to toe. She returned his introduction with a smile. "My name's Marina. What can I do for you?"

Dean wisely kept his ideas to himself. "We've been investigating the lightning strikes in the area. Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"I don't think so." Marina's tongue protruded slightly as she thought, eliciting a silent groan from Dean. "What sort of strange things are you talking about?"

"Oh, anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm sorry, Agent-"

"Please, call me Dean."

Before Marina could reply, she was joined by one of her classmates. "Marina, we're going to be late! Come on."

Marina smiled an apology and tilted her head. "Sorry, Dean, I have to get to class. Are you going to be around later? Maybe we can figure out some way I can help you out. I mean, you've been so sweet to come down here and try to help us with the lightning, anything I could do for you, just let me know."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," grinned Dean, and then he watched her walk away, checking to see whether the view from the back was just as good as that from the front. It was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam managed to get into Mandy's room without being detected, but his luck ended there. He couldn't find any clues to help him to figure out why the demon had chosen her, then failed to use her body to do anything. It just didn't make any sense. If the demon was hopping from body to body, then surely it would be doing something with them. But this one had apparently possessed the girl in the library, walked across campus, pushed another student to the ground, and then just left her.

The sound of footsteps interrupted Sam's musings, and he stood up quickly to meet the young woman who entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sam flashed his identification. "Homeland security. We're investigating the latest incidents on campus."

"Oh, well, I have to get some clothes for Mandy." She paused. "Do you have a search warrant?"

The gears spun in Sam's head. "Ma'am, we don't need a search warrant for student housing."

"Yeah, but you have to have me here. Wait, how'd you get in without the key?"

Sam scrambled to regain control of the conversation. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Shana Lincoln, the RA. Listen, I'm supposed to be responsible for this dorm, and that includes being here for all the University approved searches." She walked about to the closet and started pulling out clothing to stuff into the duffel she was holding. "Mandy's a sweet girl, and she's been though a lot. She doesn't need strangers rifling through her stuff right now." She turned and squinted back at him. "What do you expect to find, anyway? It was a lightning strike. Why are you even investigating it?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss ongoing investigations."

"There's nothing to investigate; it was a miracle. Mandy's a sweet girl, and God was looking after her."

"And the other girl? Lisa Gallagher? That was a miracle, too?"

Shana shrugged. "Must've been. If God sends a blessing, I'm not going to question it." She zipped up the duffel and slung it over her shoulder. "Is there anything else that you need here?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you for your time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had finally managed to get a hold of the girl who had found Mandy and Jean after the accident. Her name was Callie Patterson, and unfortunately she was having trouble getting anything in over her friend, who seemed determined to let Dean in on everything that had been happening on campus recently. He forced himself to focus on the girl's ramblings.

"You know, everyone in that dorm has been so lucky. I mean, not just because of the lightning thing, but all the stuff that happened before that, too. With Sarah's brother getting better and Nina finally getting that scholarship. It's amazing."

"So this wasn't the first time something strange happened here?"

"No! Sarah's brother had some sort of cancer, and-"

Callie finally cut in. "Can I go now? I've already told you everything I remember."

Dean nodded his assent and turned back to what might actually be a promising lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam got back to the motel room, it was empty. He thought about doing some more research, but couldn't get up the energy. He flipped on the television and lay back in bed. He didn't even realize that he was sleeping until Dean's voice woke him up.

"Dude! What are you doing? I thought you were checking out that girl's room."

Sam blinked and looked at the time. He had been asleep for over an hour. "I did, but there's nothing there. Or where she was hit. Or the library. If that demon left any traces, they're gone now."

"Well, somebody may have been cleaning up after him. Lightning strikes aren't the only weird things going on. Long lost siblings reunited, miracle cures – you name it, it's happened. In the past few months, that girl Mandy's dorm has turned into the Magic Kingdom. Unless they've got a fairy godmother locked away in the basement, I'd say we're dealing with a coven."

"Witches? At a Catholic college?"

Dean shrugged. "It's easier to switch sides when you're already playing the game."

"Alright," Sam sighed. "So, how do we find the coven?"

"It looks like the whole thing started a few months ago, so let's start with anyone who's moved there since then. And, to help you with your computer juju, I happen to have scored the list of residents." He set the list in front of Sam triumphantly.

Sam was not impressed. "Dean, this is a freshman dorm."

"So?"

"So all of them have moved here in the past few months. It's their first year."

Dean paused for a second, then grinned. "Good thing you're all rested up then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost midnight by the time Shana Lincoln got back to her suite in the dorms. She had spent the past five hours with the two younger women in the hospital, and she was ready for some time alone. When she heard a knock at her door, she didn't answer it, hoping that whoever it was would think that she was sleeping. The second knock, more insistent, finally prompted her to get up and answer.

A slight woman stood at her door.

"Lisa! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

The younger woman blinked, and when her eyes opened, they were black. "Aren't you going to let me in before someone sees me?" she asked.

Shana stepped aside and let the woman enter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean tugged at his collar as he and Sam approached the dorm. Next case, they would have to think of a cover story that didn't involve wearing suits. Dean glanced at his brother, whose coffee apparently hadn't kicked in yet.

"C'mon, look alive! You said you wanted to do some interviews."

"Yeah, but not after staying up all night researching. You could have helped, you know."

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't want me touching the computer. Don't blame me because you're a tight-ass."

"_Porn_, Dean!" Sam hissed. "I said I didn't want you downloading _porn_ onto my computer."

Dean grinned. Sometimes it was too easy. "Hey, you have your research; I have mine."

They arrived at the dorm before Sam had a chance to respond. Dean rang the bell, and the door opened almost immediately. Callie Patterson stood staring at them from across the threshold, bracing the door with her foot as she held a pitcher in her hands.

"Oh, you're back."

"We have a few more questions for you and some of the other ladies here." Dean turned to Sam. "This is Callie, the one who found the victims."

Sam nodded in greeting, but Callie cut the brothers off before either could say anything. "I'm sorry, but this really isn't a good time." She glanced behind her into the building. "Maybe you could come back this afternoon."

Sam stepped forward. "I understand this is very hard for you, but we need some more information if we're going to get to the bottom of what's going on here. Can you just give us a few minutes?"

Callie looked into the building again, and then stepped aside to let the men enter. "Just let me finish something first." She started filling a basin beside the door with a jug she had been holding.

"Is that holy water?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Why? Do you want some?"

"No, thanks, we make our own," responded Dean, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from his brother. "You know, for religious purposes," he covered.

Callie looked at him askance and then called out toward an open doorway behind her. "Marina, can you help me with something please?"

Sam noticed his brother's reaction when he heard the name, and a few second later understood as the young blond walked into the room. He tore his eyes away from her to look up at Dean, who was still ogling. The girl's face lit up as she saw the two visitors.

"Dean! You're back, and you brought your..."

"My partner. He's working with me on the investigation."

"Marina," the other woman cut in,"can you finish up for me? They wanted to ask some more questions about Mandy."

"Actually, I needed to talk to them, too. I remembered some stuff about those storms last night, and I wrote it all down in case I forgot. It's up in my room. Maybe Dean can go up with me, and you can talk to his partner." She smiled at Dean. "I think it might be really important."

Callie gaped at her friend. "Marina..."

Dean jumped on the opportunity before it went away. "That sounds like a great idea. Sam, why don't you interview Callie while I take care of Marina upstairs?" Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder and started to follow Marina, who had already started upstairs.

"Dean..." Sam began to protest, but his brother leaned into his ear before he could form words.

"Don't ruin this for me, dude," Dean whispered, then bounded up the stairs after the girl without waiting for a response.

Sam managed to put a polite smile on his face before turning back to Callie. "We just had a few questions about some incidents that have occurred here in the past few months. I can walk with you while you finish what you're doing." It would give him the opportunity to look around, since he'd not really had a chance to look at anything when he'd sneaked into the building the day before.

Callie started walking down the hallway, past bulletin boards and doors decorated with small whiteboards and magazine cutouts. Sam trailed beside her while she spoke. "I've already told your partner everything I remember. I don't even understand why you're here. Since when does homeland security investigate lightning strikes?"

"We're really not at liber-"

"I know!" Callie snapped. She took a deep breath and continued, massaging the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you. It's just... your partner kept saying that yesterday, and I got a little frustrated." She looked up at him sheepishly as they walked into a room at the end of the hallway. "He's kind of rude."

Sam choked back a laugh, but still felt the need to defend his brother. "He's been going through some stuff recently."

Callie stopped in front of what looked to be some sort of shrine, and filled a small bowl with the water. "Has he asked for help?" she asked him, continuing on to the next of the three shrines.

"He knows I'll do whatever I can for him."

"No, I mean, _help_." She indicated the religious paraphernalia on the third shrine as she filled the last of the bowls with water.

"Dean's more the type of guy to depend on himself."

"How's that working out for him?"

"He's just not very religious." It wasn't an answer, but he hoped she would let it slide.

"What about you?"

Sam looked over at the candles and religious images before answering. "I guess my faith's been tested recently."

"Is that why you're here?"

He jerked his eyes back to Callie, suddenly remembering that he was posing as a federal agent. "What do you mean? We've told you about the investigation."

She turned from him and busied herself with putting the water away. "We know you're not from Homeland Security. We had a big dorm meeting about it last night, and our RA told us to watch out for you guys. We're supposed to call security if we see you."

Sam was confused. Not about how he had been found out, of course; their cover had been weak at best. Most of the time, though, when he and Dean were exposed, they were kicked out of town soon after. "So, why did you let us in?"

"I was trying to get rid of you, but Marina..." her voice trailed off as she looked upstairs to where Dean and Marina were up to God only knows what. Well, Sam could make a pretty good guess as well. "Anyway, she had said you weren't dangerous. I guess I was just curious why you came."

Sam started to spin a second cover story, but something about the myriad religious icons in the room constrained him. "I'm sorry we had to lie, but we _are_ trying to help. We're not sure what's happening here yet, but we want to get the bottom of it to make sure that no one else gets hurt."

"So you two are..."

"Brothers. We just want to figure out what's going on so nobody else ends up in the hospital," he added, holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture. "So, are you going to call security?"

"No." She peered up at him. "How were you going to try to help?"

"We have to be sure of what's happening first. We know that the lightning strikes weren't the only strange things happening lately. The residents here have been pretty lucky these last couple of months."

"Yeah, but I think there's a reason for that." She hesitated. "It just...it might sound a little crazy to you."

Sam smiled. "Believe me, nothing's too crazy."

"Right here." She pointed to the third shrine. "Saint Barbara. She's the patron saint of protection from lightning. She was protecting Mandy and Lisa."

"There's a patron saint for protection from lightning?"

Callie blinked up at him. "Of course. There's a patron saint for everything." Her voice hinted at excitement as she spoke. "But she's not just for lightning. She's for mathematicians and miners and other things, too."

"So you think that she's the one who saved them?" He'd heard much crazier theories in his lifetime, and a lot of those had turned out to be true. Still, it didn't explain the signs of demon possession that the witness had described.

"What else could it have been? They had both prayed here the morning that the lightning hit."

"And everything else that's been going on? The scholarships, the miracle cures?"

"Those were all prayer requests." She looked over at the shrines. "We didn't want to tell anybody. People get weird about that sort of thing."

Sam couldn't fault her reasoning there. Still, it was a hell of a secret to keep. "Callie," he asked gently, "have you had any prayer requests answered?"

Callie shook her head. "Nothing like that, but I haven't prayed for anything so..."

"Dramatic?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

So if there was a coven, Callie probably wasn't a part of it. And, considering the fact that Sam had just seen her dip her fingers in the holy water, she probably wasn't possessed either. Before Sam could think any further, Shana Lincoln, the same woman who'd caught him the previous day, appeared in the doorway.

"Callie, I need you to go-" Her eyes darted over to Sam. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Shana cut him off. "Never mind, I don't have time for this. Callie, can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

Callie walked over to the older woman, and they spoke in hushed tones for a moment. Shana hurried away, while Callie turned back to Sam.

"Sam, I have to leave. You and your brother should go, too. Come on, I'm getting Marina, anyway."

Sam hurried to follow as she strode down the hallway. "Wait, what's going on?"

She didn't answer, or even turn around for that matter. Sam didn't press the issue, knowing that whatever the situation was, he and Dean would find out eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Marina as she sorted through the papers on her desk. After apologizing for the lack of chairs in her room, she had graciously given him a seat on her bed. Dean wasn't complaining.

"I know I left it here somewhere. I don't know where it could be." She gave him an apologetic look over her shoulder. "I know you're probably really busy. You look stressed out."

"It can be tough, knowing that so many lives depend on me," Dean confirmed, "but just thinking of all the lives that I've saved makes it worthwhile."

Marina turned around and sat on the edge of her desk, dropping any pretense of a search. "Wow, that's so...amazing."

"I guess I've just gotten used to it, being in these life or death situations every day." Dean was definitely glad that he hadn't agreed to Sam's National Weather Service idea. He wondered whether he was going too far, but Marina's entranced face assured him otherwise.

"You're so brave," she breathed, crossing the room and sitting beside him. "And your eyes, it's like they've seen so much."

Dean nodded solemnly. "It's hard, not being able to share it with anyone."

She leaned into him and gazed up through her eyelashes. "That's so... so..." she started, apparently at a loss for words.

"Yeah," replied Dean. He ran his hand up her arm, and when she didn't resist, he gently pulled her the rest of the way to him. Marina tilted her head, allowing him to press his lips firmly to hers. Dean was rewarded when her mouth opened slightly, and he accepted the implicit invitation, slipping his tongue over hers.

Dean's hands had just started their own exploration when he heard the fast approach of two pairs of footsteps, one of which was irritatingly familiar. He silently willed his brother to stay away.

Dean winced as the door flew open, then waited for Sam's commentary on his Rico Suave act.

"Incredible," came the grim voice from the doorway. Dean was used to getting that judgmental tone from his brother in situations like this, but even Sam didn't sound like that much of a girl. Dean turned to see Callie Patterson standing next to Sam in the doorway, her eyebrows drawn together as she took in the sight of the pair on the bed. "How could you ever think that you would pass as federal agents?!"

Dean couldn't believe that Sam had blown their cover in the ten minutes that they'd split up. He rose and started to reply, but Callie cut him off. "Forget it. It doesn't matter. Marina, we have to go."

"What's going on?" asked the other woman, standing up and arranging her clothes. Dean grimaced as the window of opportunity closed before his eyes. There'd better be a damn good reason that Sam was interrupting them.

"We've got to get Mandy and Jean from the hospital. They're being released today."

"Why isn't Shana doing it?"

Dean thought about adding his two cents, but he wisely chose to say nothing as his brother glowered at him from the doorway. Dean raised his eyebrows and returned the stare. He might not be able to stop Sam from wrecking his fun, but he sure as hell wasn't going to take any crap for enjoying himself.

"Shana's... busy." Callie glanced over at Dean, who suddenly took an interest in the conversation. If Sam's wet blanket buddy was trying to hide something from him, he wanted to know what it was.

Marina took Callie's hint and grabbed a jacket and set of keys from the desk. "Sorry, Dean, but I have to go."

"Wait a minute," he appealed with a grin. "Maybe we can help."

"I don't think so," Callie cut in. "You guys need to leave."

"Actually," Sam protested softly, "we really might be able to help you."

For a moment, Dean thought that Sam's earnest plea had done the trick, but Callie was just gearing up for a new tirade. "Listen, there's nothing you can do. I've got to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes to pick up my friends, one of whom is going to be completely freaking out when she finds out that the reason I'm there instead of Shana is that _she's_ downstairs in the morgue identifying the body of another student who just happened to be in the hospital for the exact same reason four days ago. So, unless you know a way of bringing somebody back from the dead, I don't think that there's a whole lot you can contribute."

Dean caught Sam's glance at the rising from the dead remark, but figured this wasn't the best time to bring up his brother's Lazarus act. As he was piecing together the new information, Sam spoke.

"Wait, the student who died, is that Lisa Gallagher? The one who was struck by lightning last week?"

"Yes." She started down the hallway, pausing to let Marina lock her door after everyone exited.

"I thought that she had gone back home." Sam's words jogged Dean's memory. Lisa Gallagher had been all the way across the country when they arrived, or so they had thought. They hadn't even tried to find her.

Callie nodded. "Nobody knew she was back."

Dean's head was now completely back in the game. He caught Sam's arm and spoke quickly into his brother's ear. "That girl Mandy could be next. We need to get to the hospital." One of them could watch the girl while the other checked out Lisa's body.

Sam nodded and hurried to catch up with the two women, who had continued down the hall without them. "We should go with you. Your friend could be in trouble."

"No way," Callie answered as she headed down the stairwell. "You told them you were from Homeland Security. You'll just freak them out even more if you're back."

Dean gritted his teeth. The girls here were supposed to be one of the perks of the job, but this one was starting to get on his nerves. He took the last few stairs quickly and met the two students on the landing.

Marina put her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes, effectively blocking his way as she stood before him. "Dean, you've both been really sweet to help us out, but we've got to go alone. Shana's already told the hospital that you aren't really from the government." She ran her hand down his arm, and he felt his body reacting to her touch. He was reaching for her despite himself when Callie's voice snapped him out of it.

"Marina, stop messing with him and come on. They've caused enough trouble, and we don't need him hanging off you for the rest of the week." Yes, she was definitely getting on his nerves.

"Listen, sweetheart, you don't know what you're dealing with here. Something's hurting your little friends, and right now we're your best bet for keeping it from killing anyone else."

"Dean, maybe they're right."

Dean looked up at Sam in surprise. Sam was definitely the more stubborn of the two, so if he had changed his mind, something else was going on. "What?"

"Just let them go."

Marina and Callie took the opportunity and were out the door before Dean could even reply.

"What was that all about?"

Sam motioned behind his brother. "Take a look at that door handle."

Dean leaned down and studied the metal knob. "Is that-?"

"Sulfur," confirmed Sam. "I think we just found our demon."

"Okay, I'll take lookout while you pick the lock." This might be easier than they had thought. If they could lay out the devil's trap on the ceiling, all they needed to do was wait for the demon to get back. That still left the coven to deal with, but if they could get rid of the demon the witches were serving, the job would get a whole lot easier.

Dean motioned for his brother to wait as a young woman approached from the stairwell. Seeing as how the residents all knew about them, he didn't want her getting any more suspicious than she'd already be. He gave her a friendly nod as she came toward them.

"Are you looking for Shana?" she asked.

Dean cursed inwardly. If this Shana was the same one that Callie and Marina were taking orders from, then those girls were screwed. Either Shana was the demon, or she was pretty damn friendly with it. On the other hand, they could be witches, too. In fact, the entire dorm could be one gigantic coven. Shana was in charge of the damn thing, wasn't she? God, he hated witches. He gave the girl an easy smile. "Uh...yeah. This is her room, right?"

"Yeah, but I saw her leave a little while ago. She's probably at the hospital. You want to leave her a message?"

Dean looked at Sam, and saw that he was thinking the same thing. They had to get to the hospital, and fast. By the time the demon got back here, it may be too late. Dean managed to mumble a semi-coherent response before racing out to the car with his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam flipped through his father's journal as his brother sped the Impala through the local streets.

"I still don't get it, Dean. There's nothing in here about demons body hopping. They've always just picked a body and stuck with it until it was too damaged for them to use anymore."

"Okay, so maybe we got a persnickety one here who likes to shop around."

Sam snorted. "Dude, did you just say 'persnickety'?"

"Yes, I did. Now, get over it."

"So, that's your answer, then? No reason that the demon's switching bodies? It's just 'persnickety'?"

"You got any better ideas, Sam?"

Sam weighed the problem in his head. There had to be a reason for what the demon was doing. Demon logic was jacked up, but at least it existed.

"Maybe it's after something, and it can't get at it in the main host."

Dean nodded slowly, considering the theory. "So it jumps to another one to run some errands. Only, this demon's not picking up the dry cleaning. What's it after? And is the coven in on it?"

"Maybe they're the ones being possessed. They could be letting it happen." If that were true, then it would be hard to track the demon at all. It could jump around without any of the hosts reporting blackouts or weird experiences. The witches would be covering for it.

"So, you still think this Shana chick's the one we're after?"

Sam nodded. "I don't think that anything would be going on in that dorm without her knowing about it."

Dean grunted his agreement. "Besides, she's the one who knew that we weren't DHS agents."

"Yeah, Dean, I don't think it took a whole lot of demonic mojo to figure that one out."

"What are you talking about? Those are kick-ass IDs I made up!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have told those girls that leaving before the interview was over was a 'corporal' offense." Sam didn't quite manage to hide his smirk.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "You say Law and Order crap like that all the time."

"Yeah, but mine actually makes sense."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sammy. You got the holy water?"

Sam smiled to himself as the Impala pulled into the hospital parking lot. Dean always had to have the last word, even if that meant changing the subject before Sam could get in a response.

"Yeah, I got it. Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N As always, my thanks go out to Adara-chan, who has not only caught my mistakes and suggested improvements, but also cheered me up and motivated me these past few weeks!

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital ward just in time to see the two patients being wheeled toward the elevator. Callie and Marina were not far behind, chatting amicably with the hospital staff until they saw the brothers. Dean quickened his pace when he saw the group hurry toward the elevator. He was just able to stick his arm through the door as it closed.

"Looks like the patron saint of getting-the-elevator-door-closed-on-time took the day off," Dean observed smugly when the doors reopened to reveal the women. "Where's Shana?"

"She's not here," answered Callie.

"Yes, I can see that. Now, where is she?" he asked again, stepping onto the elevator and holding the door open for his brother.

As soon as Sam stepped onto the elevator, the overload alarm started ringing. Dean bit back a snide comment about his giant of a brother.

"Looks like it's too many people. Maybe we can meet you downstairs," suggested Marina.

"Oh, I don't think so," replied Dean. The alarm quieted as Sam retreated to the hallway, but Dean continued to stare down the group. He wasn't leaving them until he got an answer.

"She's downstairs. I'll take you." Callie joined Sam outside the elevator doors. "I'll meet you guys by the entrance," she promised her friends.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of heart. There must be some reason that she didn't want them in the elevator with the other students, something important enough to trump her apparent need to thwart their investigation. He waited for the elevator to start its descent before speaking. "They don't know Lisa's dead, do they?"

"No. Shana didn't want to scare them. She's going to tell them back at the dorm." She pushed the button for the next elevator, and stared at the doors.

"Don't the Ten Commandments have something to say about lying?" Dean needled.

"Not exactly, no."

"Are you sure?" Dean pressed, grinning. "I distinctly remember-"

"Well, your distinct recollection is wrong," she snapped, turning around to face them. "You two have been dishonest and evasive since you've gotten here. You're scaring people."

"They should be scared!" Dean retorted. "Something's hurting people, and it's already killed one of you. Unless you want it to keep killing, you need to get off your high horse and let us do our job."

"Your _job_? What job is that?"

"Saving people like you, who are too stubborn and self righteous to know that they're being saved."

"Callie-" Sam started, but whatever conciliatory comment he was about to make was cut off when he saw the passengers in the elevator that had just arrived. The three rode in silence until the others alighted.

"So, what do you think is going on, then?" Callie finally asked.

Sam broke in before his brother could harangue the woman further. "You know all of the prayer requests that have been answered recently? We think there's something else answering them. We think that there's a coven in your dorm."

"A coven? As in Wiccans?"

"If these Wiccans have pledged to serve a demon, then yes," Dean answered.

Callie's mouth opened, then closed without speaking. They arrived in the basement, and had made it halfway down the corridor before she finally replied. "Okay, let's say I humor you. If there's really a coven, then what's your plan? You want to reenact the Spanish Inquisition? You think Shana's going to help you?"

"Actually," Sam answered tentatively, "we think Shana's been possessed by the demon. We need to exorcise it."

"You think Shana's been possessed by a demon," she repeated flatly.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we've found some pretty hard evidence that she has."

"So, you two want to perform the exorcism? Just pull out the _Rituale Romanum_ and start reading?"

"Actually, yeah," Sam answered, a little surprised at how well Callie seemed to be taking everything.

Callie nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, let's do it. You guys go to confession, and I'll get the holy water. I guess we just need a doctor at this point, right?" Sam stared at her until he realized that she was mocking them. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off.

"Shana's not possessed. Possessed people blaspheme and speak in strange languages. They stay away from anything holy. Shana spends half her time around relics."

When they reached the morgue door, Sam bent down to scratch at something on the handle. Sulfur.

The demon had definitely touched the handle.

"Well, not all demons are the projectile vomiting kind. This one's a little more subtle."

Callie bent over to see what Sam was scratching at, then opened the door to the morgue. She took half a step inside and froze. Dean pushed past her to enter the room, which was in a state of total disarray. The body of the morgue attendant lay on the floor, its head twisted at an unnatural angle. The naked corpse of a young woman was crumpled a few feet away. He bent over her.

"That's Lisa," Callie stated. "Oh, my God, I have to get Mandy!" Sam grabbed her arm, trying to calm her, but she shook it off and sprinted down the hallway.

Dean looked up from where he was inspecting the bodies. "Go chase after your new girlfriend. I'll look around here." He surveyed the strewn papers and broken equipment on the floor. "The demon's pretty subtle, but I think it may have left some traces of its passing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam ran down the hallway to where Callie was waiting beside the elevator. "Callie, I know it's a lot to take in, but believe me, there are ways you can protect yourself against this. Dean and I have been doing this for a long time."

"I know," Callie nodded, obviously paying no attention to his words. "I have to get to Mandy."

The doors opened, and Sam followed Callie inside. "Let us go back with you. We can show you how to protect yourselves while we hunt this thing."

Callie nodded distractedly as Sam spoke. She didn't look at him as she exited the elevator and rejoined her friends near the entrance to the hospital. By the time she greeted them, her face showed no signs what she had just seen.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're all checked out," replied Jean, who then turned to look at Sam. "Did you have more questions?"

Sam faltered, unsure whether to perpetuate the ruse and a little confused by Callie's recovery. "Um, no, not really." He pulled Callie to the side. "I really think that Dean and I should go with you. After what happened downstairs..."

Marina looked up at their conversation. "I think they should come, too. Sam can go with you guys, and I'll wait for Dean and tell him what's going on. Oh, and Sam?" The blond approached Sam, smiling sweetly. "I told Mandy and Jean about your research project, the one about the lightning? We all agree that it wasn't very nice of you to lie, but we're happy to help you with anything you might want to know."

She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, standing on tip toes so that her lips could reach his ear. "You can thank me later," she whispered. "I'll see you back at the dorm." His skin prickled as she let her hand graze his arm. He willed his body not to respond, and was able to pull himself together in time to see the annoyance on Callie's face.

Marina flashed a self-satisfied smile in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tried to concentrate on the road while Marina's hand "accidentally" brushed against his thigh for the fourth time. He needed to get back to Sam and the other girls as soon as possible, especially since he had almost all the weapons in the truck. Part of him, however, wanted nothing more than to pull the Impala to the side of the road and see what else Marina would be willing to brush up against.

He shook himself away from that thought. There was fun, and there was interfering with the case. This was definitely moving into interfering-with-the-case territory.

He set his mind to reviewing the facts of said case. He had left the morgue with more questions than he had answers. There was no doubt in his mind that Lisa had been possessed before she died. From what Dean had seen on the coroner's report, the demon had left the calling card of its kind: a signature blend of massive brain trauma, numerous internal injuries, and all sorts of problems that the human body was able to withstand when possessed but quickly died from after an exorcism.

The question was why the demon wanted to possess her at all. Why go halfway across the country, possess a girl, bring her back, then dump her? The most likely explanation was Sam's "errand" theory. Lisa could have been the only one with access to what the demon wanted. It would have left her after getting what it was after. Or after realizing that she couldn't help. Dean hoped it was the latter.

Of course, this led to the most disturbing puzzle: what the demon was trying to get its hands on. Sam hadn't mentioned anything particular in his research, but Dean knew from experience that these sorts of places didn't often advertise the cursed objects they held. Hell, Pastor Jim himself had kept some doozies in his church basement.

Dean started as he remembered Callie mentioning that Shana spent half her time around holy relics. He turned to the woman beside him, the woman whose hand was now resting on his thigh. "Your friend Shana, has she been asking any questions about old things in the college?"

"Why?" Marina asked, drawing her hand up his leg as she shifted to innocently smile up at him.

The car swerved sharply as Dean jumped at her touch. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him, forcing a smile in return. "Just...has she?" he asked tightly.

If Marina was offended, she didn't let on. She also seemed to take the hint and back off on the touchy-feely. "Um, I don't think so. If anybody had any questions, they'd probably be asking her. She's kind of the expert at old stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows all about those sorts of things. The college got some shipment of lots of stuff from churches that were closed or torn down or something last year. Shana's helping them to sort it all out. That's the only reason she's here. She's not even studying nursing. She's, like, a graduate student in math or engineering or something like that."

"Is she the only one working there?"

"No, a lot of girls in the dorm were helping her."

"Like Mandy and Lisa?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean ground his teeth together. This should have come up in their research. "Whatever killed Lisa is probably looking for something in that shipment."

"What do you think it's looking for?"

"I don't know yet," answered Dean, his knuckles white around the steering wheel as the car accelerated. "Anyone who's been helping Shana could be a target, though. How many girls were helping?"

"Mainly just me and Callie. I guess maybe ten or so other people, if you include Lisa and Mandy."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the college, finding a spot close enough to the dorm entrance that it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass to lug the rock salt inside. "Okay, you're going to need to round up everyone who's worked with those relics and get them in a room together. We can keep you safe until we're able to destroy whatever's after you." He got out of the car and went around to the trunk. He put the smaller things into a duffel, and then started for the rock salt.

Marina followed him. "What is that?"

"Salt."

"We already have some in the dorm."

"We're not making French fries, sweetheart. We're going to need a lot."

"No, we have a lot. We sometimes sprinkle it on the floor. It's a sacramental, like holy water."

"You sprinkle salt on the floor?"

"Not normal salt, blessed salt. It's supposed to keep evil away."

Dean grunted in surprise. He hadn't seen that one coming. It could be another reason that the demon kept jumping bodies. If the girls were sprinkling salt and holy water all over everything, the campus wouldn't exactly be a demon Shangri-la. He slammed the trunk shut and turned back to Marina.

"So, how much salt did you say that you have?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam gaped at the shelves in front of him. There was enough salt to line the exterior doors and windows several times over, and still have plenty for all the interior doors.

"I don't get it. Why do we need so much? Why can't we just sprinkle it like normal?" asked Mandy.

"It's safer this way," replied Sam. He glanced back at the the girls waiting outside the storage room door. He didn't know how, but Callie had convinced the other two that sitting in a room lined with salt would be the best way to spend the evening. Callie hadn't taken much convincing herself, not after what she had seen at the hospital.

By the time the four had started laying down the salt lines, Dean was walking in the door. He threw Sam a can of spray paint from the bag as he surveyed the room. "You think we got room for a dozen in here?" he asked.

Sam glanced around. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could do it. "You brought company?"

"Yeah, Marina's rounding them up." Dean pulled his brother out of earshot of the three women. "Looks like our friend Shana's been shopping around for some souvenirs from the old days. Some of the girls here have been helping her. I'm betting they're the targets."

"Coven?" asked Sam.

"Maybe some of them. But Lisa and Mandy were on the list. Callie and Marina, too." He shook his head. "I don't know how many of them are in on it. Some of them have been pretty damn lucky these past few months. I should stay here and keep an eye on them while you exorcise the demon."

"What? No!" Sam protested.

"C'mon Sam," Dean wheedled. "You know you've totally got it memorized. I can barely make it through the first two lines."

"Dude, I'm not going to take all the crappy jobs just because you can't get your ADD under control. Besides, you got to do the interviews yesterday."

"This isn't an interview," Dean pointed out smugly.

Sam glared at his brother. Why did Dean always have to try to weasel out of everything? "Mandy, what's your favorite color?" he asked loudly.

Mandy looked up, confused. "Uh, yellow?"

Sam turned back to his brother and smiled triumphantly. "Now it's an interview."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now it's an interview," Dean mimicked in his best prissy Sam impression as he sat in the Impala studying the sheet of Latin in his hands. He imagined his brother alone with the twelve women, refusing to enjoy himself. Of course, the prude with the mad Latin skills would be inside with the girls while Dean was stuck in a parking lot puzzling out foreign words smudged by holy water.

Headlights temporarily blinded Dean as a car turned into the lot. Dean put the paper into his jacket pocket and grabbed the shot gun and holy water from the passenger's seat. Sure enough, he glimpsed Shana behind the wheel as the sedan passed. Funny, he'd never fingered the Geo Prizm as a demon friendly vehicle.

He got out of the car and slipped toward the woman. He was halfway there when she turned and spotted him. If the gun bothered her, Shana didn't let on. But then again, Dean could turn her into Swiss cheese, and her only problem would be deciding on her next victim. She eyed the jug of holy water at Dean's feet before meeting his stare.

"Thirsty and homicidal. That's a winning combination, there."

"Oh, the gun's just for slowing you down," Dean corrected. "Rock salt. Stings like a bitch."

"Just let me go home."

"Believe me, sweetheart, there's nothing I want more right now than to send you home." He grinned, leveling the shotgun at her. "And this is the place where wishes come true, isn't it?"

Shana took a step forward, her eyes trained on the gun. "I take it you're not a fan of miracles? One of those 'God is not a vending machine' types?"

"Lisa Gallagher didn't pay you in quarters, did she?"

"I didn't do anything to Lisa." Shana continued her advance on Dean. "She was dead by the time I got to her."

"Oh, and I bet that just broke your tender little heart, didn't it? Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not buying it."

"You think because I didn't sneak off to a crossroads to trade over my soul, I wanted her to die?" She was close enough now that Dean could see the corners of her mouth turn slightly at his sharp intake of breath. "Yeah, word gets around. You really shouldn't project your poor communication skills onto others."

She took another step forward, and Dean decided that she had come far enough. He pulled the trigger on the shot gun, but the salt flew into empty space as the woman darted toward his right side, her own right hand sweeping the gun to his left. Dean tried an elbow strike to her face, but found himself lurching sideways and down as he struggled to hold onto the gun that Shana was now angling toward the ground. The gun twisted again, and Dean was propelled backward off the asphalt into the grass.

He let go rather than take the fall and break his arm. He came up quickly, before Shana could point the gun at him. The rock salt wouldn't kill him, but like he had said, it would sting like a bitch. Grabbing the barrel over Shana's hands, he turned the tables on the woman, using her fingers to lead the rest of her body where he wanted it to go. She stumbled a few steps into a small pile of leaves, and Dean felt the sickening crunch of bones breaking beneath his fingers as she refused to succumb any further to the joint lock.

"Small joint manipulation on someone you outweigh by half. Not very bright, are you?" she taunted.

He twisted the gun from her broken hands, then fell back as her elbow collided with his sternum. "Maybe not, but I got the long range weapon, bitch." He trained the gun on her again.

Shana closed her eyes breathed deeply. Dry leaves rustled as the wind started to pick up around them. She stretched her fingers slowly, and they popped and clicked as the bones realigned and reknit themselves. She opened her eyes again and leveled her gaze at Dean. "This is getting ridiculous."

Dean grinned through the pain in his jaw. "You know what's really ridiculous is how long it took me to get enough leaves to cover that thing up." He pointed to the bit of paint revealed by the fluttering leaves, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the exorcism ritual.

The wind picked up, whistling through the trees, and the leaves below Shana's feet were whisked away to reveal the devil's trap below her. She smiled slowly and looked up at Dean with undisguised amusement.

"Yeah, not too bright at all."

Dean ignored her, concentrating on reading the Latin words. The wind was making it hard to keep the paper still enough to read, and he was afraid that it would be blown away completely. He cursed himself for not memorizing the ritual earlier. And for letting his brother talk him into facing the demon while Sam wasted the opportunities afforded by being stuck in a room with twelve girls.

Dean looked up to see Shana laughing softly at the edge of the circle. "Not exactly the standard pronunciation, is it?" she asked.

"Good enough to send your ass back to hell."

Shana cocked her head thoughtfully, sucking air through her teeth. "You really shouldn't use words you don't understand," she said finally, stepping out of the devil's trap.

Dean backpedaled, grabbing the gun as the exorcism ritual flew away. He pointed it at the woman and pulled the trigger. There was a dry click from the weapon. Dean tried again, and again it didn't shoot. Shana took another step forward and grabbed the barrel, twisting it from his grip. She was much stronger now, and Dean let go of the useless weapon before she could use it against him as before.

He made a break for the holy water. Shana tossed the gun to the side and followed him. He managed to get to the jug, but the water he threw was blown back into his own body by the gale force winds. Shana grabbed the front of his shirt and drew his face toward hers. Her hair lashed at his cheeks. He moved to break her grip, but she held him tightly, her eyes staring him down from a few inches away.

"Dean Winchester, take your brother and go. This war doesn't need you."

Dean's arms were pinned uselessly to his sides. He grinned back into Shana's face. "But honey, we were just getting to know each other."

Shana narrowed her eyes, but just as soon they widened again as she noticed something to her right. Dean glanced over and had just enough time see a large branch flying toward him before it knocked him to the ground unconscious.


End file.
